lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Highmore
' House Highmore' is a relativly important Vandal house within the Kingdom of Lucerne city of Lucerne. House Highmore is the vassal house of House Lovie who are the royal House of Lucerne thus making them one of the more influencial houses. House Highmore controls lands in south western Central Lucerne and controls a castle called Highmore Keep from which they are average in terms of wealth but have a high levy population to call upon. House HIghmore has the slogan "We light the way" and this comes from the fact that their ancestoral home was an island of the coast of Denmark where the stories say there survival only happened because they were able to navigate there boats through a very misty and dark night sky. It is said that the Dragon illuminated their path because of how devoted to him they were. House Highmore is the vassal house of House Lovie and has been since the days of the Driving Tide when House Highmore was one of the first to join House Lovie in thier expansion plans. During the years following the Driving Tide many houses were sent away by House Lovie to found regions, or maintain control of areas but House Highmore always stayed in Lucerne like House Martell and because of this they became one of the inner most houses in terms of loyalty to House Lovie. Since this day House Highmore has grown to become the personal honor gaurd of House Lovie, and for this reason they have a huge amount of influence and are some of the most well equipped and trained troops in Lucerne. Under its current Patriarch in Draco Highmore the forces of House Highmore have served beside House Lovie in every conflict that they have had, and his words are relied upon greatly by everyone inside the upper echolon of the Kingdom Of Lucerne. History Early History See Also : Denmark House Highmore originally made their home in an island north of Denmark. During their time here they lived a peaceful excistence where they used boats to fish for whales off the coast of the island and this continued for many generations until the Great Migration brought a tribe of Andals to thier island and after a long conflict they decided to leave the island. When they made their escape the stories say there survival only happened because they were able to navigate there boats through a very misty and dark night sky. It is said that the Dragon illuminated their path because of how devoted to him they were. Vassal House See Also : House Lovie War in France Main Article : War in France The Journey Main Article : The Journey Failed Plot : '' "I had a newfound belief in the world, and when he betrayed me that was why I was so hurt. Don't you understand William that I would have obeyed you if you hadn't turned your back to me. Execute me, but know that your the one who is guilty."'' : -Charles Faraday Charles despite this new found loyalty found himself discusted by the fact that Draco Highmore remained at such high levels of the goverment and lobbied with William for his trial for the death of Joey when finally he was commanded to think no more of this. Believing this a betrayal by William he would curse his name and promise to end the life of the entire Highmore family. Desmond, Charles, and Penelope Faraday would become tired of their failure and would hatch another plot following the departure of much of House Lovie for Lorderon where in they would kill the entire House Highmore and make it appear to be the work of Freddie Highmore. : '' "I had to do what was right, even if that meant betraying my Lord."'' : -Mellia Aubern As their plan reached conclusion they would be betrayed by Mellia Aubern of whom told Emmett McCarty of the plot and immediatly afterwards they were taken into custody by House Lovie of whom held them prisoner for nearly three months waiting the return of William Lovie. While they were in prison Desmond Faraday of whom had escaped the capture of the rest of his family would sneak inside the home of the Highmores and attempt to kill Freddie. As he prepared to kill him he was startled from behind by Emma Bell of whom struck him with a plate and allowing Freddie to get his sword. The two would fight breifly with Freddie overpowering him quite easily. Preparing to call the gaurds to take Desmond alive he was shocked when Desmond got up and lunged at Emma taking her into his hands and threatening to break her neck. Fighting Desmond off her Desmond fell to the ground and Freddie would slash hima cross the neck with his sword thus ending the sad life of Desmond Faraday. : '' "Charles could have stopped his son but instead he pushed him forward. He deserved to die, and I didn't want to live without Desmond."'' : -Penelope Faraday Learning of the death of Desmond Penelope was devestated and knew that when William arrived she wanted to die. When he returned they admitted their guilt and Penelope was shocked when it appeared that instead of death William had been convinsed to exile them from Lucerne. Realizing that Charles living was more then she could accept and not wanting to live alone without Desmond Penelope said that they would never stop trying to kill Freddie and House Highmore and it was cruel to leave them alive with such pain in their heart. The two would be executed by hanging and their bodies burned and released into the clouds off Lucerne through the great Lucernian Shoot. Noteable Members Family Members * † Leudwick Highmore. Died during the War in France ** Joanne Highmore ***(Ser) Draco Highmore **** † Joanna Highmore. Died of illness shortly after the Plague ***** † Brayden Highmore. Died during the War in France *****(Ser) Johan Highmore *****(Ser) Fredrik Highmore *** † Heath Highmore. Died during the War in France **** † Lisa Highmore. Died during the Plague ***** † Gregory Highmore. Died during the Battle of Lyons *****(Ser) Hanzal Highmore ******Ashley Highmore (Ashley Tully) *******Dedrik Highmore *****Orellia Highmore *****Jane Highmore ******Nathan Flowers *******Daniel Highmore *******Robyn Highmore *******Robert Highmore *** † Cotter Highmore. Died during the Frostfang Campaign **** † Lysa Highmore. Died of sickness *****(Ser) Domeric Highmore *****Othell Highmore *****Othena Highmore ***Joanne Highmore II. ****Hayden Percy *****Conrad Percy *****Eginhard Percy *****Carla Percy *****Corina Percy Other Noteables Sworn Houses House Percy See Also : House Percy ' House Percy' is a small Vandal House that lives within the Kingdom Of Lucerne, and operates itself out of Lucerne Hold. House Percy was knighted by James Lovie, and following this made a noble house, under the command of House Highmore and thus became a sworn house of House Highmore during the reign of James Lovie. House Percy has become known for its involvement in the Wehrmacht where its Patriarch is also the leader of the Wehrmacht making the small house more powerful then they might have been. The Sigil of House Percy is an Orange and white gyronny, a black talon that covers the center of it. This has a lot to do with the fact that they often tell their children stories that they were saved from Norway by Harpies who flew them to the Valley of Lucerne. The words of House Percy are "The Talons Keep us floating on." and this is just further play on their own houses personal legends. House Percy grew from basically nothing to become a medium power house within the course of less then a year. It would be Gwain Percy that would become good friends with James Lovie after they bonded over a game of Chess, and following this he had power showered on him by the feeble and nearly dead old King. Many didn't like this but when James was knighted and made into a sworn house of House Highmore there wasn't much anyone could do to stop his rise. Knightly Houses House Steinmare See Also : House Steinmare House Steinmare is a Vandal Knightly House of House Highmore and through this is underneath the banner of House Lovie. House Steinmare has maintained a heavy level of influence in the Kingdom of Lucerne since the days of the Driving Tide, but they have always been somewhat held back by the fact that they control the keep of Steinmare named after their original founder and this is a weak economic position to control. House Steinmare came into influence when the Driving Tide occured and the Kingdom of Lucerne became founded around the visinitiy of Lucerne. As they were located southeast of Lucerne they discovered their silent excistence changed when knights of House Lovie came into Steinmare and annexxed it for House Lovie. The original entry was made by House Highmore and for this reason they were given to House Highmore as a knightly house in charge of Steinmare. Category:Vassal house of House Lovie Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Vandals Category:Houses in Lucerne Hold